


Jesskas - Cold (One-Shot)

by SeaOfEchoes



Category: MCSM - fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, Fluff, Jesse's a short boi, M/M, Male! Jesse, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fights, They're such dorks, Winter, cold weather fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfEchoes/pseuds/SeaOfEchoes
Summary: Axel and Olivia drag Jesse out on the coldest day of the winter for a snowball fight with friends. Jesse didn't bring an extra coat, deciding he'd be fine without it. Lukas offers his. Cuddles ensue.





	Jesskas - Cold (One-Shot)

It was the coldest day of the winter that year, and for some reason Axel and Olivia insisted on going outside and playing in the snow. 

They’d already left the house to meet up with Lukas and Petra when Jesse realized he’d left his heavy coat in his room. He thought nothing of it, deciding that he would tough it out and go have fun with his friends.

Boy did he regret that decision.

He was already freezing to death by the time they got to Lukas and Petra’s apartment complex. He was 5’3” and pretty muscled, but he only had a thin hoodie and some sweatpants to keep him warm.

Axel and Olivia went to Petra’s apartment, building 3 #332, while Jesse went on ahead to Lukas’s, building 8 #894. He stepped up on the small front porch and knocked on the door, then wrapped his arms back around his shoulders. He tried to contain his shivering.

Lukas answered the door with a big grin on his face. “Hey, Jesse!” Lukas’s smile soon turned to a worried frown. “You look cold. Here, come inside for a bit.” The taller boy ushered him inside in a hurry.

“T-Thanks Lukas…” Jesse couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering, even in the warm apartment. It smelled like mint herbal tea, as usual. Lukas had taken a liking to to the stuff after Jesse shared his homemade recipe with him. The blonde headed to the kitchen while Jesse sat down on his gray sofa.

“Why’d you come out here in just that? Haven’t you checked the news?” Lukas sat down on the couch next to him, and handed him some hot tea. Jesse gratefully took it, taking a few sips before answering.

“I didn’t think it’d be this bad! It got worse when it started snowing again on the way here.” Jesse defended himself. “It was a pretty stupid decision.”

Lukas looked at him thoughtfully. “I’ve got a jacket you can borrow. It’s my old varsity one, barely fits me anymore. I think it’ll be a bit big on you, but if you want it…” He trailed off, twiddling his thumbs slightly.

Jesse looked at Lukas, surprised. His varsity jackets meant a lot to him, they reminded him of the good years in high school. “Are you sure, Lukas? I know how much those jackets mean to you…”

Lukas nodded enthusiastically. “I don’t mind at all! Lemme go get it!” He practically ran to his room, leaving Jesse to sip his tea.

Lukas soon returned with a black and gray varsity bomber jacket, given to the high school football players their first year with the team. Lukas had one more, his letterman jacket specially made for the quarterback. “Here. This should be okay.” Lukas have him a bright grin.

There was a knock on the door, and Lukas put the jacket in Jesse’s hands while he went to answer the door. Jesse started at the heavy bundle of fabric in his arms, blushing mildly. He had one of Lukas’s jackets, and he didn’t even have to ask!

He hesitantly put his arms through the sleeves, pulling the jacket on and basking in the scent of his crush. Lukas always smelled good, like cinnamon and cologne.

He went to the door to find Lukas when he saw Petra, Axel, and Olivia standing there. 

“Hey, Jesse! Ready to go?” Lukas smiled brightly. Jesse nodded, grinning himself. He walked out of the house, waiting with his friends for Lukas to lock the door behind them.

Petra elbowed him. “I see what you’ve done there, you little devil.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked knowingly. 

Jesse flushed, an indignant look on his face. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He elbowed Petra back, hard. “For your information, I didn’t even have to ask.”

Petra grinned slyly, and opened her mouth to say something else, but Lukas cut her off. 

“Alright, guys! Let’s head out!” The group then started heading to the park in between the apartment complex and Jesse, Axel, and Olivia’s house.

Jesse was silently basking in the warmth of Lukas’s jacket that was way too big for him. Lukas was around 6’2”, and while he was on the thinner and more lanky side, his clothing sizes were still bigger than Jesse’s.

They made it to the park, and immediately the chaos started. Axel threw a snowball at Olivia, which led to Olivia throwing one right back at Axel’s face. Petra joined in, along with a few teenagers that were Petra’s friends. Jesse snuck off to the other side of the park, not noticing that someone was behind him.

He’d just sat down in the snow when he heard someone plop down next to him. “Hey Jesse!” Lukas was sitting next to him, cross-legged and looking very pleased with himself.

“Hey Lukas.” Jesse smiled shyly. He’d always gravitated towards hanging out with Lukas because for one, Jesse really liked the guy, and two, he had more chill than the others. The taller boy made him happy.

Lukas reclined backwards, laying flat in the snow, before he started waving his legs and arms around wildly. He started laughing at himself, and Jesse joined in, laughing as well as they made snow angels together.

Jesse slowed his movements and lay in snow next to Lukas, feeling content. There was a movement to his right and he realized Lukas had shifted closer to him, to the point where their hands could touch. He took a chance and put his hand in Lukas’s, face burning despite the snow. He sighed quietly, relieved when Lukas tightened his fingers around Jesse’s hand.

He looked up at the cloudy gray sky, watching snow fall around them. He felt completely at ease, laying next to Lukas with their hands linked. He glanced over at the blonde, only to find blue eyes staring right back at him. Both boys flushed, but neither were going to break the gaze.

“Hey, um… Jesse… do you wanna head back to my place? W-We could, uh… play some video games?” Lukas stuttered slightly, completely red-faced.

Jesse’s heart swelled. Lukas was so freaking adorable. He sat up, his weight balanced on the arm that wasn’t holding onto Lukas. “That sounds great, Luke.” Jesse looked at their friends, who were currently trying to build snow forts as protection from flying snowballs. “Come on, let’s try to sneak out without anyone noticing.” 

Lukas looked ecstatic, and nodded with a giant grin on his face. The pair stood up, never letting go of each other’s hand as they weaved through the trees instead of taking the sidewalks. Jesse started sinking into the thick snow, and his tennis shoes and socks were thoroughly soaked within the first few minutes of walking. However, Lukas, with his light tread, barely sunk at all. Not that it would’ve mattered anyways, Lukas was wearing thick combat boots that the moisture couldn’t penetrate.

When they were a fair distance away from the park, they went back to the sidewalk. Jesse gave off no signs that his feet were freezing, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence between him and Lukas. 

When they finally reached Lukas’s apartment, Jesse felt like his toes were going to snap off. As soon as Lukas opened the door, the first thing he did was pull his soaked shoes and socks off. Lukas had a guilty look on his face as Jesse stood back up.

“I’m sorry, Jess. Your feet look really cold…” Lukas was looking down, pouting slightly. Jesse couldn’t resist when Lukas pouted, it was too dang cute!

“It’s fine, Lukas. Got any blankets?” Jesse grinned, a plan already formulating in his head.

Lukas nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’ve got plenty! Do you still wanna play video games?” He asked as he headed to his linen closet to retrieve said blankets.

“Heck yeah, I’ll beat the crap out of you!” Jesse grinned. He wasn’t sure if he was reading too much into his relationship with Lukas, and it made him nervous about what he was about to try to do. If it didn’t work and Lukas got weirded out, he could just fall back on their close relationship as ‘bros’.

Lukas unfolded a thick comforter, sat down on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. They often shared blankets, because Lukas had two king sized beds in his apartment, but only one extra thick blanket for winter days. Lukas wrapped it around his left side, waiting for Jesse to sit down and take the other side.

Jesse’s face heated up as he grabbed the two controllers and the TV remote, but he decided in a split second that he was going through with this. No going back.

He was blushing tomato red when he sat down between Lukas’s crossed legs, his small stature easily fitting into the taller boy’s lap. He felt the taller boy tense up against his back, and started internally panicking. He played it cool on the outside however, and started setting up the game, and breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when Lukas relaxed and pulled the blanket onto both of them. Lukas took his controller from Jesse, and kept his arms wrapped around Jesse’s shoulders. 

Jesse could feel Lukas’s heart beating like he’d just run a mile, his back pressed to Lukas’s chest. The game started up, and both of them easily died in the co-op zombie game. It seemed as if neither could focus. But could you really blame them?

That’s how they spent their night, curled up in a warm bundle of blankets and enjoying their time near each other, all while constantly dying in a video game.


End file.
